


The Same Sweet Game

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, those robin shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's frustrated, and Jason seems to think he knows just how to relax him.</p><p>Or the fic where Dick got caught wearing the original Robin shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Sweet Game

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked: "*whispers* I headcannon that dick wears the famous green shorts under his Nightwing outfit. If you would ever write a little fic with him regarding that with any robin(s) I would worship you forever (although I already do)"

“We would have _had_ her,” Dick reasoned, tossing his sticks down on a counter in the cave, “If you’d _just_ stuck to the plan.”

“The _plan_ had me being a glorified _moving target_ ,” Jason pointed out, pulling his helmet off. He tossed it to the floor, where it rolled a few feet before settling. He peeled his domino mask off, chucking that aside as well. “I’m really not into that, Dickiebird.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Dick pulled his mask off, tossing it aside. He reached down, worked open a small flap on his neck in the front of his suit, freeing the zipper there. He’d redesigned it recently, thought this might be easier than the multitude of hidden zippers the last one had. He tugged it until it opened, just to his collar bone- felt freer already.

Jason gritted his teeth. “Maybe the next time you ask for my _help_ wonder boy, I just don’t pitch in.”

“Fine by me.” Dick pushed away from the counter, moved to stalk past Jason. He’d been trailing Harley for too long, working this case too hard, to just let it go.

And maybe he knew it wasn’t actually Jason’s _fault_ , that the plan had been shitty- but _god_ was he tense, did the step back _bite_.

“I’m going to shower,” he muttered, tipping one of his gloves off and leaving it on the floor. “I don’t care what the hell you do.” Jason growled, before he reached out, wrapped a hand around Dick’s wrist. He yanked him back, shoved him across the room until his back smacked against a table. Dick bit at his tongue, arching- and Jason was _there_ , boxing him in.

“You know Dick, you can really get like _him_ when you’re stressed.” Jason reached out, gripped the zipper on Dick’s suit. “You sure you don’t have a zipper on _you_ somewhere? Sure I’m not dealing with B?” He yanked it down, as Dick gave a little yelp, reaching for Jason’s wrist to stop him.

Too late. It slid with ease over his chest, his abs- down past his navel and ended low on his pelvis. Jason glanced down, the smug smile on his face falling away for a moment-

But just a single moment, before that smirk was tugging at the corners of his mouth again.

“ _Oh Dickie_ ,” he breathed, pressing his hand flat to Dick’s abs. Dick inhaled, shaking, as Jason’s thumb rubbed along the waistband of the _original_ Robin shorts. “What are these doing here?”

Something in Jason’s voice had _changed_ , there was a huskiness to it that Dick hadn’t heard in quite a while-

That had him swallowing thickly.

“Jason, move,” he said- with no conviction in his voice, no force. Jason moved in closer, rubbing his thumb along his skin again. His other hand reached up, pushed the suit at Dicks shoulder, exposed one scarred curve.

“Answer the question.” Dick swallowed again.

“Sometimes I just wear them,” he admitted. “They make me feel… _good_.” Jason quirked up a brow, before his hand slid down, into the rest of Dick’s Nightwing to palm at his crotch. Dick gasped, pushed against his hand- and Jason _grinned_.

“Didn’t wear a cup?” Dick sucked on his lip, shook his head, and Jason squeezed gently. “You’re a real _wonder_ , Dickiebird.”

Jason pulled his hand back out- got a little distressed sound from Dick, before he grabbed one of his arms. He lifted his hand, tugged his other glove off, tossing it to the floor.

“What are you-” Dick cut off when Jason reached up, gripped his suit at the shoulders, and tugged it down his arms. Dick arched slightly, as it pooled around his waist, beneath his elbows. Jason licked his lips, and Dick felt his cock twitching.

He knew that look. It had been a while since Jason had given it to _him_ , but he never forgot it. The look that Jason wanted to eat him alive.

“I never did get to see much of you in those shorts,” he nearly purred, easing the suit off Dick’s arms. When they were free Dick gripped at the table, as Jason tugged the material past his waist, towards his hips. “Except for a few pictures. Shame, I heard you looked like _sin_.” Dick shuddered, as the suit was eased over the swell of his hips, tugged down to mid thigh. Jason grinned then, pulling back enough so that he could look down and _stare_. “How do you even still fit in them _sweetheart_?”

“I,” Dick started, and he felt so _powerless_ in that moment, like Jason was massive and he had shrunk back down to his childhood size. “I had a few suits from when I was _older_. They still fit.”

“Mostly,” Jason said, bemused, as he curled one finger under the green fabric. “A little tight, don’t you think? Or are you just a little happy to see me?” Jason tugged on the fabric, before letting it rest back against Dick’s thigh. Dick said nothing, and Jason pressed in, gripped at the table and let his hips grind right into Dick’s. He leaned in, breathed against Dick’s ear as he spoke, “Wanna know a secret?”

Dick sucked on his tongue. Jason’s breath was hot, had him pushing his hips out, right into Jason’s.

“Back when I wore these,” Jason whispered, “I used to get off thinking about _you_ in them. Thinking you’d done the same thing. Thinking you were just as filthy as me.” Dick gasped, and Jason pulled back, just to drop down to his knees with a heavy _thud_. He reached out, braced down his hands on Dick’s hips, thumbs rubbing over his hip bones as he looked up at him. “I think you’re _filthier_.”

He leaned in, nosed at the obvious shape of Dick’s cock, beneath the shorts. Dick in haled sharply, and Jason smiled, dragging his lips along his head. He opened his mouth, sucked gently, and Dick’s hips were bucking, his hands shaking as they gripped the table.

Jason mouthed back down his shaft, applied soft pressure from his teeth, and Dick groaned. “Jay,” he whispered, as Jason hooked his fingers under the shorts.

“Mmm, probably don’t want to make a mess of these,” he whispered, tugging them down. He dragged them to the juncture of Dick’s thighs, smiling at the bob of his free cock- at the fact that Dick was completely hard. “Look at that, you _were_ happy to see me.”

Dick wanted to roll his eyes, but forgot the moment Jason dragged his tongue along his shaft. His hips shifted, and he felt Jason’s hands squeeze his hips.

“Let’s see what you’re made of, _wonder boy_.” He opened his mouth, eased down Dick’s cock- and Dick gave a surprised moan- hadn’t expected Jason to just _swallow him whole_ \- but Jason’s nose was pushing into his pubic hair, and he was shaking, gripping the table until his knuckles went white. Jason eased back, slow, before moving back down. Dick felt another tremor rock through him, wanted so badly to fuck right against Jason’s throat- because as utterly _sinful_ and glorious it was to be buried completely in his mouth, the motion was far too slow to do anything more than make him _ache_.

“Jaybird,” he gasped, arching his hips, meeting the slow bob of his head. “Jay- c’mon, _please_.” Jason glanced up- grey eyes seeming mottled with black, dark and hungry. His lips were stretched, growing dark, and when he pulled off Dick’s cock there was a thread of saliva from that pretty mouth to Dick’s cock.

Dick shivered, his cock pulsing- precum beading up on the head. Jason glanced at it, let his tongue lap against the head and gather it up.

“Please what?” he asked, voice husky. It’d be rough, raw, if he let Dick fuck him the way the oldest wanted to do badly.

“ _You’re torturing me_.”

Jason snorted, grinning with those pretty, _sharp_ teeth. “Torture? Is that what a blowjob is? Well damn, I’ve been doing this all wrong.” He leaned in, mouthed at the base- applied pressure from his teeth, just enough for Dick to know they were _there_.

“You talk too much,” he mumbled, and Jason chuckled, mouthing his way back up.

“That’s you, pretty boy,” he said, dragging those gorgeous lips just under the head of Dick’s cock. “But alright, I’ll be nice. You fuck my mouth just the way I know you _like_ to.” Before Dick could respond, Jason had him back in his mouth, moving faster now- and _god_ , Dick tossed his head back, moaned obscenely. He let go of the table with one hand, sank it into Jason’s hair, twisted it around his fingers, until he was guiding Jason’s movements. To his credit, Jason didn’t resist, didn’t choke as Dick thrust over his tongue, towards the back of his throat.

Dick closed his eyes, his other hand reaching out- and then he was holding Jason’s head still as his hips jerked forward, fucking his mouth to an obscene sort of rhythm. Jason held so tightly to his hips, thumbs so hard against his hip bones, that Dick thought he might _bruise_.

“Fuckin’- god… _little wing_.” Dick bit his lip, felt Jason’s tongue flex along the underside of his cock. “ _Shit_ your mouth is some sort of heaven.”

And god it _was_ \- just reminded Dick that it had been _too long_ , that he hadn’t had Jason touch him in any sort of way in what felt like eternities. Couldn’t remember the last time Jason had wrapped those perfect lips around his cock-

He gasped, tried to slow his own thrusts- didn’t want to see it end yet. He eased himself until he was gently sliding his cock just along Jason’s lips, just the head pressing into his mouth. Jason’s cheeks had flushed, and when Dick pulled out completely, he took a deep, shaky breath.

“ _That’s_ the wonder boy I like to see,” he whisper, voice so hoarse that Dick wondered if he’d even _have one_ by the time they were done. “Except you’re keeping the best part from me.”

Dick groaned, head tipped down now so he could _see_.

And Jason smirked up at him as he added, “You know I like how you taste.”

Dick groaned, _and he was gone_. He tightened his hold in Jason’s hair, tugging him closer- and Jason opened back up, let him thrust back into his mouth. Dick pulled until Jason’s scalp was burning, growled back in his throat as he fucked his mouth like he wanted Jason to never speak another word. Jason’s hands slid off his hips finally, behind him to cup his ass. Dick groaned, muscles clenching, as Jason squeezed flesh, pushing at him so that Dick would thrust _harder_.

“Shit, _shit_ , Jay- _little wing_.” He gritted his teeth, felt his belly going tight every time Jason gripped his ass. “God you’re so _good_.” He barely registered that he was talking, couldn’t think past the hum of pure andorphines and pleasure in his veins, couldn’t get past the feeling of Jason’s perfectly hot mouth around his cock. “God you’re so good to me- take my cock so well.”

That had Jason groaning around him, and Dick tossed his head back, gave a rough shout as he finally came. His ass went tight beneath Jason’s calloused hands, and he could feel Jason swallowing, trying to keep from choking. Dick stayed inside his mouth until the waves finally subsided- and only then did he ease back, whining slightly when his cock left the warm comfort of Jason’s mouth.

Jason stared up at him, all dark grey eyes and that wrecked mouth- before he smirked, the kind that showed the points of his teeth, made him look like the devil. He let go of Dick’s ass, slowly lifting himself up. His fingers toyed with the shorts, before he snapped the waist against Dick’s thigh, got a little gasp from him.

“Feel better now?” he asked, and _fuck_ his voice was hoarse, husky. Gravel, straight from the center of his chest.

Dick nodded- felt like the tension had seeped from his muscles, his bones. Felt like he’d gotten his aggression out- and _knew_ Jason had planned for that, from the look in his eyes.

“Did you...just want me to feel better?” Dick stared, and Jason’s smirk turned to a scowl.

“Don’t flatter yourself wonder boy.” He folded his arms, glanced away. “Maybe you’re just fulfilling some teenage fantasies of mine, being in those shorts. Maybe it’s just been too long since I sucked your cock.” Dick bit his tongue, knew Jason was lying _badly_ through his teeth, but didn’t bother bringing it up again. Jason took a step back, finally unfolded his arms and shrugged his jacket off. He let it drop, before he turned on his heel- walking away and leaving Dick as he was, half naked and trying to regain feeling in his legs.

He reached back for the table again, gripped it to keep steady as he inhaled slowly. And from a few feet away he heard Jason call,

“C’mon Dickiebird. You _were_ going to hit the showers before I distracted you. Figure I should make sure you don’t fall on your ass or anything.” Jason paused, glanced back. “And you know, it’s been too long since you _fucked_ me, too. If you think you can get it up again pretty boy.”

He winked, and Dick groaned, felt his cock pulsing. He watched Jason walk away, watched the sway in his hips, the perfect shape of his thick thighs- and _fuck_ if he didn’t want the wrapped around his waist, clutching Dick like he could hold Jason down to Earth.

He tugged his shorts back up, followed by his suit so it pooled around his waist, before he hurried after Jason- thinking that maybe he’d make a point to wear _just_ the shorts the next time he had plans to see the other man.

Or maybe he’d simply wear them into the shower and see where that ridiculous idea got him. Because if it ended with Jason pressed up against a wall for him, _he’d try just about anything_.


End file.
